


Draw me like one of your Moose girls

by RedHairedGoddess1



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Castiel, Dean is a Little Shit, F/M, Hot Sam WInchester, Law Student Sam, Little Shit Dean Winchester, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Modeling, Moody Gabriel, Shy Sam Winchester, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGoddess1/pseuds/RedHairedGoddess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Sam volunteering to be a model for a college art class. He’s just removed his robe and takes a seat in the center of the room, cheeks prickling with rosy heat when all of a sudden, a student at the back of the class screeches at the top of his lungs, “HOLY MOTHER-!” and proceeds to fall off his chair. And that’s how Sam met Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your Moose girls

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few tweaks to this prompt but it is still essentially the same. Enjoy (=^.^=)
> 
> Completely Un-betaed and spur of the moment

It was a favor for Dean’s boyfriend. And by favor I mean Dean blackmailed and Castiel flashed those damnable big, blue eyes. Castiel was an art major at the same University as the Winchester boys. He and Dean had been dating for a couple months so he had come to his boyfriend with a problem. His advanced art class was going to be doing their drawing final and the model they were so supposed to draw that day had fallen ill. As much as he loved his boyfriend, Dean wasn’t eager to do it himself so he had volunteered his younger brother Sam who shot the idea down immediately.

“Hell no Dean, I’ve never modeled before and I’m not starting now. It’s not happening.” Sam was obstinate in his refusal. He stood with his arms crossed and glared down at his big brother. They were standing next to the Impala and Sam was facing down both Dean and Castiel.

Then Dean just had to pull out the big guns, “Come on, you don’t want everyone to see those pictures right Sammy?”

“I was drunk Dean, how can you even use those against me!”

“Because I’m older and you are going to do this or I’m going to make sure these pictures are posted all over the school website.”

“How? The most you know how to do with a computer is find porn.”

Dean replied simply, “Ash said he would help me.”

Sam gritted his teeth but before he could say anything, Castiel spoke up, pleading with Sam, “Please Sam. This project is a huge part of my grade and without a model, we’ll be docked points. You are the only one I could find on such short notice. Please.” Those damn eyes all blue and puppy-dog like. Damn it.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Alright fine. What do I have to do?”

Castiel’s face brightened happily and he assured Sam, “You don’t really have to do anything. Come to the art building tonight at five o’clock. I’ll position you and then the myself and the other students will draw you. It will take a little while but I will try to make sure you are comfortable.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded and hefted his book bag onto his shoulder while holding his laptop in the other. He started walking away and waved over his shoulder, “I’ll see you guys tonight and burn those damn pictures Dean!”

“Not a chance.” Dean snorted but Sam didn’t hear him. His little brother was already running to his next class.

Dean turned to look at his boyfriend. The male was gathering his art supplies into his arms carefully. Hands full of pencils and paint brushes he looked at Dean with a grateful look.

“Thank you very much Dean. I was starting to worry. I still can’t believe Cole got sick on today of all days.” 

“No problem babe. I’d do anything for you, you know that.”

“You could have done the modeling rather than blackmailing Sam.”

“Yeah but Sammy needs to step outside his comfort zone more. The person I’m ever going to let draw me is you.” Dean gave a flirty smile. He leaned down and kissed Castiel on the lips before hefting his own bag on his shoulder. “You got all your stuff angel?”

Castiel nodded and Dean shut the Impala’s door. They parted ways with another kiss. Dean to the automotive building and Castiel to the art building. 

XXX 

Sam’s last class was Criminal Justice: Defense Theory and Practice. It was an interesting class but it often turned his brain mush by the end of the period. He trudged across the school grounds with the beginnings of a headache. Luckily he remembered his obligation to Cas before he left the campus, turning around and heading to the art building that he had just passed.

It was freezing inside. There were paintings on the walls, framed and signed. A large mural covered the ceiling of the entryway. Stars and planets and people made of basic shapes like circles and squares. Sam thought it was an odd painting but he shrugged it off. This building is huge, he thought as he looked around. Where was he supposed to go? The joint was empty and quiet with more than a few branching hallways going in different directions. Checking the clock on his phone, he saw that it was nearly five.

“Sammy!” Sam turned to see Dean waving at him from a hallway to the right. He was standing by a door about half way down the hall.

Jogging over, Sam scowled, “I could be doing homework right now Dean. Do you have any idea how much studying I have to do?”

“Yeah yeah, I get it, you’re a nerd but you made a promise bitch.”

“You blackmailed me jerk.”

“Whatever. This is important to Cas man.”

“And that is the only reason I’m doing it.” Sam murmured, walking past Dean into the room. He found himself in a small space with a couple other people. The space was a curtained off portion of a much larger room. He peaked around the curtain. There was an open space in front of the curtain that was surrounded on one side by an arched formation of chairs. Each chair faced the open space with an easel set up in front of the chair. Students milled around, chatting and laughing. The art students. Maybe 20 of them. Sam felt a pinch in his stomach.

“Sam! You came.” Castiel’s excited voice came from the door Sam had just entered. The art major’s normally reserved face was graced by a small smile. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “I promised didn’t I?” he grumbled. Dean clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk. 

Behind Cas were two older males and one wore a smirk matching Dean’s. One had dark hair and his clothes didn’t hide the hard planes of muscle on his body. The other man was blonde with bright blue eyes. He had an impish gleam in his eye. Sam stared at them quizzically but before he said anything, Castiel shoved a bundle of cloth into his arms. 

“You need to get changed. I’ll have the other stuff ready when you’re done. I’ll pose you and all you have to do is hold the pose. I’ll try to keep you comfortable.”

“Whoa wait, change?” Sam demanded.

Castiel nodded but he wasn’t the one to speak. It was the dark haired male behind him. He wore slacks and a simple white button down but the top buttons were undone. (Ritzy casual Sam thought with a smirk). “What did you think would happen? They aren’t going to draw you in your jeans.” 

Sam glared at the older man, “Who are you and who asked your opinion?”

Castiel blinked, “I thought you knew them Sam. These are my older brothers. That’s Michael, he’s studying to be a neuro-surgeon and Lucifer, he’s already started his own clothing line and fashion business with his friend Crowley. My other brother is actually in the class with me.”

Three older brothers? And Sam thought he had it bad, “As long as I’m not nude, I guess it’s fine.” He grumbled. Castiel grinned and began pushing and shoving his older brothers to the other side of the curtain so Sam could have some privacy.

XXX

“You sure this is a good idea Cassie?” Lucifer asked.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “Yes, why?” The classroom full of art students were milling around and chatting and laughing. It was a good atmosphere. Castiel loved art and it had been a dream come true to become his professor’s Student Aide. When the Prof called sick and asked Castiel to administer the exam, the blue eyed male had immediately accepted. The model calling in sick as well had nearly killed him. Luckily his boyfriend was amazing.

“Well your other model, Cole? He was in the police academy right? So he had a decent build, but the Winchester kid…” Lucifer trailed off thinking about the baggy jeans and frumpy sweater the kid had been wearing. He was tall sure, but most law majors were pudgy at best and not the wisest choice when it came to modeling for the art department. 

Castiel shrugged, he didn’t know what Sam looked like under the baggy clothes either but beggars couldn’t be choosers and he told Lucifer as much, “and besides Lucie. He’s wearing the costume anyway so no big deal.”

“The costume barely covers the vital parts, let alone the rest of his body Cassie,” Michael pointed out solemnly. 

Castiel frowned but then something else caught his attention. A younger male with golden hair and amber eyes was loitering by himself in the back of the room. He was staring at his phone in a manner that could only be described as sulky. 

“Is Gabriel okay?”

“Kali broke up with him last night. Through a text message.” Lucifer frowned and Castiel winced in sympathy. His brother Gabriel had been dating Kali for about a month but he was already head over heels for the evil woman. Michael had tried warning Gabriel of the woman’s tendency to jump from guy to guy but the amber eyed male hadn’t listened. 

“He will get over it soon.” Michael predicted. “You know how his attention span his. He’ll jump back eventually.”

The broody man was shrouded in a cloud of mopey hopelessness. Castiel felt bad for his older brother. He excused himself and went to talk to him. Michael and Lucifer watched him go before Lucifer likewise walked off but instead went in the direction of the other students.

Lucifer was on good terms with the other students in Castiel’s class. And he knew that a number of them would take him up on his wager.

XXX

“Damn it Dean! I did not sign up for this!” Sam hissed. He had started changing as soon as Castiel had left. Once he had the costume on his face had heated up in a violent blush while Dean could barely contain his laughter. Sam was going to kill someone.

XXX

“No way did Castiel get Sam WINCHESTER to model for us!” Ruby snorted, “The guy barely takes his nose out of his law books long enough to drink a cup of coffee in the morning.”

“Well apparently his big brother his dating my little brother and some hefty blackmail was involved.” Lucifer smirked.

“Oh man this perfect,” Meg crowed. “I have been wanting to see this guy shirtless for months. All he ever wears are those ugly sweaters.”

“How much you wanna bet he doesn’t even go for it. Bet you five bucks he backs out.” Ruby taunted Meg.

“I think he’ll go for it.” Kevin frowned. The Asian kid was only taking this class for the credit but he enjoyed it none the less.

Lucifer waved his hands. “Now now children. Let’s make this wager official. Bet on if he will back out or not and if he is good looking to boot. I bet 20 bucks that he will   
go for it and he’s good looking.”

Soon the entire class was tossing money into the pot on their various predictions. Gabriel couldn’t care less. He was busy going through Kali’s Snapchat and Twitter posts. 

“I believe this is what people call, ‘stalk-er-ish’ brother. And not healthy at all.” Castiel admonished gently. The other male just ignored him and he sighed, “I know that   
you care about her but maybe it is best if try looking for someone else. She wasn’t that nice anyway.” Castiel muttered. He couldn’t help himself really. Kali had sneered   
at his aspirations to be an artist. Dean had nearly knocked her out for it. 

“I can’t just get over her Castiel,” Gabriel lamented. “She was my everything.”

Castiel fought not to roll his eyes. His brother should have been a drama major, “I am sorry brother. Are you going to be okay to do the exam tonight.”

Gabriel waved him off with a vague yes. Castiel sighed again. 

XXX

Castiel walked back to the front of the room. Dean was on this side now but Sam was still hidden. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head with a grin. Castiel spoke through the curtain, “Sam? Are you ready?”

The nervousness in Sam’s voice permeated through the curtain, “I – uh – yeah I think so Cas.”

Castiel sought to reassure him, “It will be okay Sam. If at any point you are uncomfortable, we can stop. Please be sure to remove your underwear as well. The costume will cover your private regions but the underwear lines might be a distraction.”

“Oh jeez. Then um I have a question.” Sam choked.

“Yes?”

“Can I stand? Please.”

“Yes, I guess that would be all right but may I ask why?”

The youngest Winchester felt like dying, “The um. Costume. It’s a little short.”

“What do you…Oh. Oh!” Castiel’s ears blushed red. “Yes of course Sam. You can stand. No problem. I need you to look behind you and grab that prop spear that’s leaning against the wall okay.”

“Yeah got it. Give me uh, give me a sec.”

Castiel turned to the room and clapped his hands, “Everyone take a seat and grab your supplies. We need to get started. As I’m sure you’re all aware, Cole won’t be modeling for us today. Sam Winchester kindly…volunteered to do so. Does anyone have any questions before we begin?”

A few hands were raised and Castiel went about answering them. Dean watched his boyfriend with pride. Michael and Lucifer leaned against a wall together off to the side. Gabriel was still glued to his phone. Sam was trying not to hyperventilate.

XXX

“Sam? We are ready.”

Sam sighed. He grabbed the spear in a vice like grip and pushed his way past the curtain. He stomped to the center of the room with barely concealed reluctance with Dean and Castiel following. Sam was so busy trying to keep the costume in place and listen Castiel that he didn’t notice the rest of the room. 

The second he stepped out, you could have heard a pin drop. The mass of white and gold fabric that Sam had been given had turned out to be a toga-skirt and a matching cape designed to look like it was from Greece or Rome. It was a white skirt that barely covered the tops of Sam’s thighs and sat low on his waist with gold edging. The matching cape draped over his shoulders, connected by a gold clasp at the base of his throat. Dean had proudly plopped the gold wreath on top of his hair like it was a crown. 

The costume showed off well defined biceps, pecks and a washboard abs. Strong leg muscles sculpted to perfection and a noticeable dip at the base of his spine that led straight to a trip waist and firmly rounded ass. Every sleek muscle was coated with golden skin. He wasn’t bulky but there wasn’t an ounce of unneeded fat anywhere. The skirt at his waist left delightfully little to the imagination.

Ruby’s mouth went dry. Meg had accidentally bit off the end of the number two pencil she had been chewing on. Kevin had nearly fallen over in surprise. Lucifer almost felt the need to fan himself because damn he loved being right. Michael’s face had barely changed other than a lifted eyebrow. His inner thoughts however ran along the lines of, why did he have to be straight?

“Are you comfortable Sam?” Castiel asked gently. He had heeded Sam’s request to remain standing. He posed him carefully with the spear so that he looked relaxed but poised to do battle with an unseen foe. 

Sam nodded, “I guess.” He looked around the room shyly. The demurely smoldering look in those hazel eyes had every girl swooning as well as half the guys. 

Gabriel’s phone had finally died, pathetic battery puttered out to zero. He shoved it in his pocket and started to organize his art supplies. Kali’s face swam through his mind. He had thought she liked him but he had apparently been wrong. How was he going to be able to move on? He had dated multiple guys and girls but none had enraptured him she like she had. No one could replace her.

The room around him had gone oddly silently. The students to his left and right were gaping like fish. He couldn’t see what they were looking at. He grumbled. He had forgotten to raise his seat so he could look around or over his easel. Sometimes he hated being short. He looked around the easel, leaning in his seat precariously. He got an eyeful of the bronze Adonis standing at attention at the front of the room and every thought of Kali flew from his head like a goose flying South. 

Sam refrained from hitting his brother when Dean leaned in close after Castiel walked to his easel and said, “Try not to pop a boner baby bro. Got the feeling that half this room will jump you if you do.”

Sam wasn’t going to hit him but the colorful words that he was about to spit at Dean was intercepted by a voice yelling, “HOLY MOTHER -!” And then a loud crashing noise. Sam’s head jerked up. On the floor, eyes wide and staring at him was an amber eyed male with golden hair. Sam blushed.

Michael smirked, could this be love at first sight? He wondered to himself.


End file.
